THE GOLD SAINTS
by Medeia
Summary: Uma banda de rock com componentes muito especiais tenta sobreviver de sua música. E um baixista pra lá de especial tenta se encontrar neste meio tempo...Romance UA
1. O baixista

**Disclamer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas os sobrenomes (e nome, no caso de Máscara da Morte) dados aos cavaleiros neste fanfic são de minha autoria, portanto podem ficar a vontade para utilizá-los, desde que eu seja previamente comunicada e inserida no disclaimer! '

**THE GOLD SAINTS**

**Capítulo I – O baixista**

Um homem de longos cabelos claros, de face suave e sedutores olhos azuis, mantinha os cabelos presos, deixando a mostra seus brincos e piercings de argola em ambas as orelhas. Possuía o olhar compenetrado e manuseava com experiência seu dermógrafo sobre o braço esquerdo do sócio. Retocava-lhe um de seus melhores e mais antigos trabalhos – também responsável pelo nome do estabelecimento e conseqüente apelido de Vincenzo: Caranguejos e crânios humanos subiam pelas pernas de uma mulher de vestido preto e cabelos lisos e longos, que segurava uma foice e dançava suavemente com uma caveira. O esqueleto ainda segurava a máscara que decidira retirar antes de conhecer literalmente a face da Morte. A ferramenta do tatuador escorregou por um momento, no entanto, sem prejudicar o desenho.

- _Caspita_, Afrodite! Cuidado com esta coisa!

- Se você mantivesse o braço imóvel como pedi, isto não teria acontecido, caríssimo.

O homem suspira indiferente e revira os olhos, demonstrando sua impaciência típica. As hábeis mãos de Afrodite param por um momento mais e ele repreende o amigo com o olhar, percebendo-o tragar mais uma vez o seu cigarro e ignorar o seu milésimo pedido para que ficasse parado.

- _Catzo_! Você sabe que sou canhoto, o que quer que eu faça?- Afrodite continua a encará-lo e Vincenzo nervosamente apaga o cigarro no cinzeiro. – Termine logo com isto, o moleque já avisou que sua cliente está esperando e eu tenho umas três aplicações de piercing pra daqui a pouco!

O sócio de Afrodite, também devia ter cerca de 30 anos. Possuía uma cor de pele muito mais morena, era alto e forte, de cabelos curtos, escuros e rebeldes, aliados a marcantes olhos claros e vestia uma regata branca. Possuía grande dificuldade em ficar parado por muito tempo – razão pela qual aquela era sua única tatuagem no corpo.

Ouviram uma batida e a porta se abriu, revelando um rapaz aparentando ser um pouco mais jovem, de olhos e cabelos negros, trajado com uma calça jeans rasgada e uma camisa preta sem mangas, com uma estampa dourada de uma espada encravada em uma rocha.

- _Buenas_, amigos!

- López!

- _Come va_, Shura?

- _Mui bien_, Ermanno, _mui bien_.

Shura cumprimenta Afrodite com um aceno e dá um aperto de mão em Vincenzo, em seguida ameaçando bater-lhe no ombro esquerdo. Ele o impede, segurando-lhe o punho e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Não queira conhecer a Morte tão cedo, _stronzo_.

- _Si, si... La famosa Máscara de la Muerte_... Não havia nada mais amigável para tatuar aí, Ermanno? – o espanhol responde dando uma olhadela no desenho que sempre lhe chamava atenção.

- Nada que me interessasse.

Dizendo isto deu de ombros, para irritação de Afrodite, que mais uma vez precisou dar uma pausa no que fazia. Vincenzo retirou o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro do bolso, oferecendo um deles para Shura antes de acender o seu e entregar-lhe o objeto.

- Vão acabar pondo fogo na minha sala. – dizendo isto ao soltar um suspiro pesado, reposiciona-se para terminar seu trabalho e sorri para Shura.

- E você, López? Quando finalmente deixará que eu te dê uma tatuagem de cortesia?

- _¿Estás loco?_ Acha que _soy _pirado como _ustedes _e aprecio a dor? Meu negócio é música.

- Mas um músico como você, deveria ter uma, para atrair as fãs.

- Ah, é? E eu deveria tatuar o quê? Meu mapa astral? Meu signo?

- O símbolo de capricórnio não deixa de ser interessante. E por que não uma a Excalibur parecida com esta da sua camisa? Eu poderia fazer algo discreto, se quisesse.

- Não dê ouvidos a ele, coloque um piercing! As mulheres adoram, principalmente se for na língua.

- _Dios_! Deixe isto para Camus e Saga, que fazem algo mais notado pelo público do que tocar baixo. Mas _no estoy_ aqui para _hablar_ de _su_ negócio. Vim trazer os convites para nossa apresentação de hoje à noite. Aqui está. Dois pra cada, portanto não briguem. – depositou os convites sobre a mesa.

- Ah, que ótimo! Misty vai gostar da idéia de sair um pouco, para variar.

- Você está saindo com o Misty?

- Já disse que somos apenas amigos, Vincenzo. Não me amole.

Máscara da Morte arqueia as sobrancelhas, achando certa graça na indignada resposta do sócio, mas logo se volta para Shura.

- Então, quer dizer que o "_The Gold Saints_" está voltando a ativa?

- Conseguimos fechar um contrato com o Santuário por alguns meses.

- Excelente bar. _Belle ragazze_, boa bebida e comida de primeira. Talvez aquela loirassa que aplicou piercing no umbigo na terça, esteja a fim de ir. Como disse que era mesmo o nome dela, Dite?

- June. O nome dela é June. Mas não creio que seja para o seu bico, Vincenzo. Pareceu-me madame demais, com aquele camaleão minúsculo no tornozelo, disfarçado pelo salto alto.

- Estas são as primeiras a cair no bom sotaque latino. Quer apostar?

Shura começa a rir-se da discussão dos amigos e sente-se sobrando na conversa. Tenta dizer algo para interrompê-los, mas Afrodite foi mais rápido.

- Não faço apostas com você. Principalmente sobre mulheres.

- _Perché _sempre perde.

- Ganharia, se apostasse que não duram mais que dois encontros cada uma.

- E pra que mais, se consigo exatamente o que quero com eles?

- Como você é fútil, Máscara!

Shura bate com o coturno algumas vezes nos pés mesa de madeira ao seu lado para chamar-lhes atenção.

- Ei, ei, ei! O que foi que eu disse sobre não brigarem? Basta, _hombres_.

Ambos parecem ignorar o que ele acabara de dizer e nada respondem, apesar de sorrirem a ele. Afrodite termina o que estava fazendo, realiza a assepsia no local, aplica uma pomada cicatrizante e cobre a tatuagem com uma espécie de filme plástico.

- Pronto, Máscara.

- Finalmente!

O tatuador retira as luvas cirúrgicas após jogar a agulha e o batoque fora.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isto, querido.

Afrodite dá uma espiada nos convites. Shura suspira divertido.

- _Bien, yo tenio_ que ir, pois o ensaio é às cinco e ainda tenho o restante do turno. Nos vemos lá. _Hasta_!

- E eu tenho que esterilizar meus equipamentos, então saiam os dois logo daqui e levem esta fumaceira com vocês.

Assim, os outros dois saem da sala, cada qual seguindo seu caminho. Shura segue na direção da recepção. Era uma sala pequena, ocupada pelo assistente dos dois sócios, dotada de uma mesa de madeira onde ficava o computador, telefone e as pastas com amostras de tatuagem. Mais à frente, uma vitrine com variados piercings e alargadores de todos os tipos e tamanhos, bem ao lado de um pequeno sofá de três lugares, onde uma bela moça de cabelos castanho-claros e olhos verdes aguardava sua vez lendo uma revista distraidamente.

O espanhol segue na direção do assiste, um jovem de cabelos escuros e penetrantes olhos azuis, dotado de ombros largos e pele morena. No momento, ele tentava organizar um pouco dos arquivos sobre a mesa e batia o coturno no chão, empolgado com a melodia de "Paranoid", que tocava no rádio.

Shura depositou quatro entradas para a apresentação do Santuário sobre a mesa dele e o encarou, falando em voz baixa:

- Se contar pros seus chefes estressadinhos, _mueres_.

Ikky fez uma careta, tentando ler do que se tratava, acentuando-lhe a longa e fina cicatriz do rosto.

- Dois são para _tu__hermano_, mas se souberem, _las__niñas_ vão ter crises de ciúmes, sabe melhor do que eu como são _los señores_ Vincenzo e Ragnvald.

- Hunf, sei sim. – o jovem sorriu sarcástico após analisar os convites. – _Domo_, espanhol. Estaremos lá para ouvi-los quebrar os vidros das janelas.

- _De las tazas, de las tablas y si posible, las paredes también. –_ respondeu entre risos.

- Vou levar um bom protetor de ouvido, pra sobreviver.

- Tudo para não ouvir tua _mujer_ gritando meu nome? – respondeu zombeteiro, enquanto tragava.

- Latinos não fazem o tipo de Esmeralda.

- Claramente, Faísca, é o que ela quer que você pense. Continue assim, japonês, que vai longe.

Shura faz menção de dar-lhe um tapa nas costas do amigo, mas é rapidamente impedido.

- Terminei essa porra na semana passada, espanhol, não seja louco!

- _Ustedes_ é que são todos loucos. Pelo menos a galinha ficou parecendo de _fuego mismo_?

Ficou louca, você sabe que o Afrodite pode ser cheio das frescuras, mas tatuagem é o que ele faz de melhor.

- Deixe-me ver se parece mesmo _una_ Fênix _de fuego_...

Ikky levantou-se e ergueu a camisa para que Shura pudesse ver a tatuagem. Ainda em cicatrização, o pássaro mitológico tinha as asas abertas e longa calda, cobria-lhe completamente as costas, começando do pescoço, onde ficava a cabeça do animal, até o final da coluna, onde terminava a calda. Agora colorida e alaranjada, parecia realmente em chamas. Um minucioso traço, extremamente realista detalhado, como era próprio de Ragnvald.

- Todos _ustedes_ são masoquistas! – e afastou-se.

Aquela era a única forma que ele tinha de elogiar o trabalho do amigo e Ikky sabia disso.

- Você que é frouxo, com medo de uma agulhazinha.

- _Entiendas como a ti desear_. Ah, diga a loirinha que vou esperar que o vestido seja bem curto hoje à noite, de preferência vermelho.

O rapaz já tinha a resposta na ponta da língua para o atrevimento do amigo, mas a bela mulher que aguardava na sala aproximou-se dos dois e abordou o latino.

- Com licença, desculpe interromper.

Com a visão que acabara de ter, Shura apaga o cigarro no cinzeiro imediatamente. Vestindo uma calça de jeans muito justa e um espartilho verde musgo sobre uma longa camisa branca de mangas compridas e caídas até os ombros, a beldade de traços latinos foi "medida" centímetro a centímetro pelo olhar felino de Shura, desde os pés, com uma bota de salto agulha da mesma cor do espartilho, até o olhar firme e irritadiço que possuía.

- _No tienes con qué excusarse_.

- Você deve ser Afrodite.

Os dois homens entreolharam-se por um segundo com um sorriso de canto.

- _Bien_, acontece que...

- Eu estou em dúvida entre duas ilustrações. Estava pensando se tem como mesclar as duas em uma única.

- Bela, eu adoraria te ajudar, mas...

- Não me importo com o aumento do custo.

- Veja _bien,_ q_ué estoy intentando decir ..._

- É que o Afrodite está na sala dele, esterilizando o equipamento e logo virá atendê-la.

A mulher de lábios sedutores imediatamente lança um sonoro tapa no rosto de Shura.

- E por que não me disse logo, _caspita?_! Acaso tenho para de idiota?

O baixista sorri, passando a mão sobre a face dolorida.

- Eu até que tentei.

- Hunf. _Stronzo_. – e foi afastando-se a passos pesados.

- Shura López. _El placer es el mío, señora_.

Em seguida ele vira-se para o japonês com um olhar reprovador, por tê-lo delatado precipitadamente. Ikky deu de ombros, enquanto Shura pegava papel e caneta. Fez um gesto para que o jovem lesse o que escrevia. Os dois sorriem cúmplices, feito dois mafiosos tramando seu grande plano maléfico. O mais novo pega uma ficha sobre o seu teclado e rapidamente copia alguns dados no mesmo pedaço de papel. Shura ainda escreve mais alguma coisa no bilhete e depois que o amigo o lê e faz cara de inconformado, guarda-o no bolso da calça e deixa outro convite sobre a mesa.

- Esperarei _usted_, Faísca. – diz ao cumprimentá-lo com um aperto de mão.

- Pode deixar.

Ambos trocam outro olhar cúmplice e Shura segue na direção da porta passando pela italiana com uma piscada e sorriso sedutor. Irritada, ela retorna a sua leitura, ignorando a cantada.

_- Patzo_.

Ikky anexa o convite na ficha da moça para não esquecer de entregar-lhe a "cortesia da casa" mais tarde. Neste instante, Afrodite sai de sua sala em direção a cliente.

- Senhorita, como deve saber, meu nome é Afrodite. Já escolheu o que vai fazer, ou posso te ajudar?

- Ah, olá! Eu estava pensando se é possível...

Shura atravessa a Avenida Liberdade e segue para a Cafeteria em que trabalhava, a algumas quadras dali. Entrou pelos fundos e recolocou o uniforme e avental escuros. Leu mais uma vez o bilhete e sorriu satisfeito, ainda com a italiana na cabeça. Entrou na cozinha às pressas, para desviar o pensamento.

- Isaac larga essa chapa, que agora eu fico de olho. _Puedes_ voltar pro balcão.

- Ah, amigão... Fica a vontade lá no atendimento, que hoje eu prefiro fritar aqui! Aquilo tava um inferno até agora pouco. Só tem louco nessa cidade!

- _No hablas malo del_ país que está te ajudando, pingüim! Lá de onde veio, ia estar congelando feito esquimó, numa hora dessas!

- Tudo bem, desculpa, apaixonado pelo Brasil! Mas pode ir pra lá. O chefe fica me enchendo, diz que eu assusto os clientes.

- Ele é um idiota! Queria ver se fosse ele naquele navio, teria urinado nas próprias calças e só ia tentar salvar a si mesmo!

A implicância do chefe se dava ao fato do jovem de cabelos castanho-claros ter uma grande cicatriz que inutilizara seu olho esquerdo, semicoberta pela franja que ele agora deixava cair sobre o rosto. E o rapaz já se sentia bastante desconfortável com aquela marca, para ter que agüentar alguém o aborrecendo com isto. Aquilo deixava Shura furioso com o velho Tokumaru. Ele ia passando pelo garoto, quando tentou guardar o pedaço de papel precioso no bolso e o deixou cair sem notar.

- Falando nisso Shura, o Hyoga te mandou um abraço.

- _Increíble como nada sucedió con ese pato polar_.

- Eu que o diga. Nem hipotermia o filha da mãe teve! E eu que fui atrás dele, me ferrei inteiro! –Isaac retirou o frango da grelha e deixou-o em um recipiente. - O foda foi a mãe dele, né cara?! Acho que até hoje ele não superou direito. -Isaac abaixa-se para pegar o papel.

- É, isso é foda mesmo.

- Ah, esqueci de te falar! A tua queridinha ta lá na mesa dois, suspirando para o Don Juan levar o capuccino dela.

- Quem, a japonesinha?

- Ah, é. Esqueci de especificar. A própria! – Curioso, ele começa a ler o bilhete em voz alta. – "_Nome e telefone_. Shina Bianchi 5583-4675. Gosta de apanhar? _Nunca rec...rechazo_..."

Shura toma o papel de sua mão mais que depressa.

- _Nunca rechazo uma latina caliente_! Fala tão _bien_ o português e _no entiendes _o espanhol. Pirralho curioso, _usted_.

- Já vi que andou de máfia com o japa da tatoo outra vez. A Minu ainda nem saiu da fila e você já está de olho numa italiana nervosa! Você não descansa nunca?

- É a globalização, o que posso fazer?! – Enquanto falava, terminava de preparar um capuccino com chantilly. – _En este país tiene todos el tipos de__mujeres_, nada maisperfeito! – Colocou a xícara em uma bandeja e fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir. - O chefe está lá no caixa?

- Acabou de sair pra almoçar.

O espanhol sorri malicioso e abre a porta do balcão.

- Ótimo. Então olhe e aprenda. - E segue para a direção da mesa dois com ar confiante.

Este era o Shura. Desencanado, louco por um rabo de saia e especialista no jogo da sedução. Não que ele gostasse de brincar com os sentimentos de ninguém, mas simplesmente ainda não tinha encontrado uma que lhe prendesse ou libertasse. Também conhecido por seu grande coração mole, escondido na panca de rockeiro durão era excelente músico, um dos componentes mais dedicados do "_The Gold Saints_" nos quesitos "ensaio" e "composição". E uma nova música brotaria em sua mente na madrugada que procederia o show, graças a tão bela italiana marcada em seu bilhete. Mas isto já é história para outro capítulo...

Continua...

**N.A.:** Pequenininha, eu sei! Mas melhor assim! Finalmente o primeiro capítulo da fic que prometi no tópico dos ventiladores! (Pra quem não sabe, esta fic é resultado de muita baba no setor de fanarts!) Eu vi, eu babei e prometi: vou fazer um fanfic com eles! E _voi la_!

Vou dar especial atenção ao Shura, pois pra variar, estou afim de fazer um romance. Conseqüentemente, não tem como evitar a dupla dinâmica, que são os dois chegados dele. E vão ter bastante participações especiais por aí! Neste capítulo, foi a vez do Ikky e do Isaac (nem me pergunte como o gelado foi parar aí, simplesmente saiu! XP) e logo virão outros...

Espero que vocês apreciem, pois é minha primeira fanfic UA e com isto fico bastante receosa...

Bom, aqui vão alguns esclarecimentos necessários:

**Máscara da Morte:** Aqui o nome verdadeiro dele é Ermanno Vincenzo e o apelido se deve a uma tatuagem feita pelo Dite. Bom, todos devem estar se perguntando: Mas Ermanno não é espanhol? Mais ou menos, pois esta é a forma italiana de escrevê-lo. Um grande número de nomes na Sicília possui origem espanhola, refletindo os duzentos anos de ocupação da Espanha no sul da Itália. Assim sendo, a origem deste nome, assim como Valenza, Sancez, Martinez, Caravaglia e etc é espanhola. No idioma original seria "Hermano", que significa "irmão" mesmo, mas também é uma variação de "Armando", que significa "homem do exército" ou "homem de armas". Achei o significado bastante apropriado pra ele, além disto imaginei que o Shura adoraria chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome! XP Já no caso de Vincenzo, é a tradução de "Vicente", que significa "aquele que vence" ou "aquele que conquista". O Afrodite, como um europeu, possui o costume de chamar as pessoas pelo sobrenome e portanto, está sempre chamando o Máscara de Vincenzo. Além de forte e sonoro, acho que ficou bem a cara do do MdM!

**Afrodite: **Coloquei o sobrenome dele como Ragnvald.Vocês não imaginam como é complicado encontrar um nome sueco! Santo Deus! A única lista que encontrei foi em um blog de uma brasileira que foi morar na Suécia e por cargas dágua forneceu uma lista com nomes! E o único que eu consegui encontrar o significado foi este, então nem tive muita escolha! T.T A origem deste nome na verdade é escandinava, e é uma variação do nome "Reynbold", que vem do teutônico e significa "rei conselheiro". Bonitinho, né?! Ficou podendo este Dite! Nome de uma deusa e de rei!

**Shura:** Como a maioria deve saber, Shura, do sânscrito, era um grupo de guerreiros demônios divinos. Ou ainda, Ashura, o deus indiano da guerra e da violência. O sobrenome que coloquei, López, traduzido como "Lópes", é um nome derivado de "lobo".

**Ikky:** Confesso que ainda não sei o que significa o sobrenome Amamiya, mas Ikky, em japonês significa "Faísca chama primordial, de origem das coisas, "Que põe fogo", "uma luz". Por isso mesmo que o Shura coloca esta beleza de apelido pra ele, rs!

**Shina:** no idioma falado pó uma parte dos judeus, iíndiche, proveniente do alto alemão, Shina significa "bela", "bonita". O sobrenome que dei a ela é bem simples e não tem nada tão poético: Bianchi, significa "branca". Até o século XIV não existiam nomes de família ou sobrenomes. As pessoas era conhecidas pelo seu nome de batismo e alguma característica individual como o caso de Leonardo da Vinci (nascido em Vinci). Foi só a partir do feudalismo que as famílias começaram a acumular riquezas e a nobreza passou a valorizar sobrenomes. Então suas profissões e personalidades passaram a impregnar nos sobrenomes. Na Itália, os sobrenomes na maioria, são bastante literais, Rocco e Ricci eram pessoas ruivas, Bianco, lo Bianco e Bianchi, pessoas brancas e Moretti e Morello, pessoas morenas.

**Tokumaru:** Alguns já sacaram, mas outros devem estar se perguntando quem é o Tokumaru, né? Pois vão ter que esperar, rs! Sou bruxa má mesmo, e daí? XP

Obrigada a quem teve paciência de ler até o final!


	2. O vocal

**Disclamer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas os sobrenomes (e nome, no caso de Máscara da Morte) dados aos cavaleiros neste fanfic são de minha autoria, portanto podem ficar a vontade para utilizá-los, desde que eu seja previamente comunicada e inserida no disclaimer! '

**THE GOLD SAINTS**

**Capítulo II -****O vocal**

O jovem ria por dentro. Sabia que o irmão atenderia afobado, - tendo passado das dez da manhã - imaginando que fosse algum problema com seu cliente atual. O telefone tocou por duas vezes apenas e a voz era tão grave e distraída quanto imaginara.

- Escritório Dídimo, Kanon falando.

- Precisamos de um tecladista.

- Como é?

Ele podia prever a expressão indignada do advogado e riu-se antes de continuar.

- Um tecladista. Está difícil compor músicas sem este tipo de acompanhamento e os caras que você tem arranjado, sempre pulam fora quando mais precisamos.

O gêmeo do outro lado da linha fazia uma careta, tentando compreender os documentos sobre sua mesa e ao mesmo tempo digerir a informação que recebia via fone.

- E o que você quer que eu faça?

- Você é nosso empresário, não eu.

- Saga, por que não deixa pra discutir isso mais tarde?! Eu preciso resolver a papelada do divórcio dos Silveira e pelo visto não vou almoçar tão cedo. Não estou com cabeça pra pensar na sua banda!

- É esse o seu problema, Kanon. Você nunca tem cabeça para a The Gold Saints.

- Saga, não me amole. Eu te ligo mais tarde.

E desligou apressado. Aquela situação era corriqueira. Saga às vezes fazia aquilo só pelo prazer de irritá-lo. E ainda assim parecia nunca perder a postura altiva que lhe era tão característica. Passou a mão pelos longos cabelos e largou o telefone sem fio em um suspiro.

Trajado apenas de bermuda e regata, devorando um pedaço de pizza em frente ao seu computador e ainda com os cabelos negros desgrenhados, Saga era uma bela figura de olhos azuis profundos e atraentes.

- Eu ainda mato você, Kanon. – e sorriu cinicamente, meneando a cabeça.

Voltou naturalmente aos seus cliques e acessos, na busca de onde pudesse divulgar o show daquela noite - marcado tão em cima da hora que não lhe deixara alternativas.

Espreguiçou-se, evidenciando o corpo atlético. Estava entediado outra vez e sem o tom irritadiço do irmão para distraí-lo. Levantou-se decidido a sair um pouco, pois já estava há muito tempo na frente do monitor.

Alongou-se seguindo para a mesa de centro e o sofá da sala. Ambos repletos de calhamaços e pedaços de papel – muitos deles amassados e outros com escalas musicais ou algumas linhas grifadas. Olhou para a bagunça com frustração. Apesar da noite em claro, aproveitaria quatro ou cinco estrofes que não se encaixavam entre si. Ter "quase" cinco músicas era exatamente como não ter nenhuma. Esboçou um sorriso de inconformismo e suspirou.

Hm.

Precisava falar com o baixista Shura. Certamente que ao se encontrarem poderiam preencher algumas lacunas e amadurecer as idéias.

- Ah, espanhol, a coisa vai mal por aqui...

Recolheu a bagunça a contragosto e guardou as anotações que se salvavam na sua maleta, onde verificou que os cd's e convites estavam no fim.

Sentindo o tapete macio sobre os pés descalços, atravessou os móveis escuros do ambiente na direção da cozinha. Ao entrar precisou forçar os olhos ante a claridade forte da manhã ressaltada pelo piso branco do local. Desligou a cafeteira e depositou o líquido escuro de aroma forte em uma caneca, sorvendo-o com vontade. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas fazendo expressão de que o avaliava como razoável.

Martelando os dedos sobre a bancada clara, terminou o café num único gole. Insistiu no toque com os dedos, perguntando-se de onde conhecia aquela batida. Ainda pensando na música, alcançou a xícara limpa sobre uma bandeja com fatias de fruta e algumas torradas com geléia para depositar a bebida ainda quente.

Carregou a bandeja na direção do quarto cantarolando "Tears of the Dragon" distraidamente com sua voz levemente grave e melodiosa, confirmando mentalmente que aquela era a proprietária da melodia anterior.

Abriu a porta devagar e caminhou pela penumbra, colocando os itens sobre o cômodo ao lado da cama. Abriu um pouco da cortina, deixando um feixe de luz clarear o quarto sutilmente. Os longos cachos acobreados moveram-se lentamente, esparramando-se ainda mais sobre os lençóis.

Saga sorriu, observando as curvas delicadas que completavam sua cama no momento. Sentou-se sobre o colchão e acariciou-lhe as costas nuas com os dedos enquanto inclinava-se para beijá-la entre o ombro e o pescoço sedutoramente. Apesar de seu bloqueio criativo com a música, a noite sem dúvida tinha sido incrível.

- Humm...

A ninfa de pele alva sorriu sonolenta e virou-se para alcançar o pescoço dele com os braços, ainda de olhos entreabertos. Beijaram-se lentamente nos lábios.

Os olhos de um verde escuro e vivo encontraram-se com os azuis por um momento.

- Vai dizer que terminou?

Saga afastou um poço o rosto, com uma careta.

- Terminei o quê?

- A música.

O jovem sentou-se ereto, correndo os dedos pelos ombros da ruiva e passando a outra mão pelos próprios cabelos um tanto sem jeito.

- Ah, bem... Digamos que não exatamente. – limpou a garganta. – Hm. Se estiver com fome, eu trouxe umas torradas.

Isabel olhou para a direção do móvel à sua esquerda, avistando o desjejum e alargando o sorriso.

- Que gentil... – piscou os olhos e cobriu o rosto com as mãos espreguiçando-se. - _So sweet_...

- Isa me desculpe, mas eu vou ter que sair... – beijou-lhe de leve nos lábios. - Vou tomar uma ducha enquanto você come.

Ainda sem perder o sorriso, a moça encostou-se sobre a cabeceira em busca de suas próprias roupas.

- Aí está o Saga que eu conheço. Eu não vou te atrapalhar mais por hoje.

Ele agarrou-a pela cintura, roubando-lhe outro beijo.

- Não diga bobagem.

- De qualquer maneira, não quero te atrasar. Boa sorte na gravadora.

- Obrigado. Seu convite está na mesa, caso resolva aparecer.

- Vamos ver.

Sorriu misteriosa e sensual. Saga afagou-lhe o queixo retribuindo o sorriso e seguiu para o banheiro pensativo.

Uma mulher e tanto. Isabel era uma excelente companhia. Extremamente inteligente, rendia longas conversas sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Claro que, muitos deles acabavam rendendo uma noite mais longa. No entanto, ele e Isabel eram apenas amigos. Não tinham nenhuma espécie de compromisso, mas às vezes o destino dava conta de fazer com que se encontrassem e o restante acontecia naturalmente em alguns destes encontros. Ambos tinham uma espécie de sintonia, inclusive na cama. Como ele, Isabel era despreocupada e decidida, tinha suas próprias preocupações e ocupações demais para que se prendesse a alguém. Poucos homens compreendiam o tempo que o trabalho dela exigia de dedicação e ela aprendera a gozar de sua liberdade.

Era justamente isso que a tornava ainda mais interessante. Não havia cobranças ou brigas. Ele não tinha que ligar de volta, nem marcar quando se veriam de novo, não havia crises de ciúme. Podia ficar meses sem vê-la, que nada mudaria entre os dois.

O interesse que ela tinha pela sua música também pesava bastante. Ela sabia que a música era a vida dele e gostava de acompanhar o processo criativo. Sempre tinha uma boa sugestão ou um simples sorriso cúmplice que dava mais vida a uma canção.

Quando saiu do banho, ela já tinha partido. O habitual bilhete já o aguardava sobre a cama.

"Quem sabe quando o vento vai soprar outra vez? A gente se vê. Isa"

Guardou o bilhete na gaveta da escrivaninha e vestiu-se. Pegou sua maleta com os cd's e partiu. Kanon já havia visitado aquela gravadora, porém não conseguira nada e ele queria tentar.

A atendente falava ao telefone atrás de um longo balcão. De cabelos curtos e modernos, tinha um estilo despojado e maquiagem escura.

- Sim, entraremos em contato caso haja uma resposta. De nada, um bom dia. – Ela o encarou. – Posso ajudá-lo?

- Eu gostaria de deixar umas amostras de música da minha banda. Eu esqueci o nome do responsável por este tipo de coisa.

- O senhor Romanoff. Tem hora marcada?

- Meu empresário tenta uma hora com ele há meses. Será que eu posso apenas entregar o CD?

- Infelizmente, não.

Saga suspirou. Sabia que também não adiantava deixar na recepção, pois seria invariavelmente descartado antes mesmo de chegar ao cara com nome de estrogonofe. O jeito era apelar...

- Certo. Como é mesmo seu nome?

- Carol.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Carol. Obrigado. – respondeu-lhe beijando a mão com um sorriso provocador que a fez enrubescer.

- Disse que seu empresário não consegue marcar uma hora. Como é o nome dele?

Bem no alvo. Saga sorriu satisfeito.

- Kanon. Kanon Dídimo.

Ela baixou os olhos passando os dedos por uma lista por algum tempo.

- O nome está aqui na lista de espera. Ainda tem algumas pessoas na frente, mas vou ver o que posso fazer. Você é o que da banda? – sorriu tímida.

- Vocalista.

- Uau. Isso explica a bela voz. – disse aos risos.

Saga também riu.

- Agradeço a gentileza. A gente se vê, Carol. – e piscou antes de sair.

Propositalmente, deixou cair um convite no caminho. A moça tentou alertá-lo, mas fingiu não ouvir até que estivessem do lado de fora.

- Deixou cair isto, senhor... Como é mesmo seu nome?

- Saga. Mas pode ficar com ele se gosta de rock, Carol.

- Eu adoro. The Gold Saints é o nome da sua banda?

Ele sorriu com um aceno.

- Não posso aceitar.

- É apenas um show. Não é como se eu a chamasse para sair.

Ela pensou por alguns minutos, encarando aquele sorriso sedutor.

- Está bem. Se eu conseguir sair daqui a tempo, estarei lá.

- Ótimo.

Seguiu pela calçada, deixando que a moça reparasse na regata clara e no coturno escuro que acompanhavam a calça jeans com um suspiro, antes de entrar.

Saga sacou o celular com ar vitorioso e aguardou a ligação ser completada.

- Escritório Dídimo, Kanon falando.

- Tem um segundo?

Kanon suspirou zangado, do outro lado da linha.

- Se for mesmo um segundo...

- Consegui, seu incompetente.

- Conseguiu o quê, Saga? O tecladista?

- Claro que não! Acabei de sair daquela gravadora.

- Duvido que conseguiu falar com o tal do Romanoff.

- Não, mas tenho uma missão pra você.

- O que foi que aprontou agora, Saga?

- A tal da Carol vai estar lá hoje à noite. Ela prometeu ver se consegue te tirar da lista da espera, então esteja lá pra fazer seu trabalho.

- Ah, não! Chamou a recepcionista pra sair?!

- Não, seu idiota. Dei um convite pro show.

- Você cantou a recepcionista?! Quantas vezes eu já te falei...

- Eu não cantei pra ninguém, Kanon!

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando e não é ético que você saia por aí misturando negócios com...

- Me mira mas me erra, Kanon! Esteja lá e termine de convencê-la.

Desligou antes que o irmão pudesse responder. Às vezes odiava que ele o conhecesse tão bem. Meneou a cabeça, achando engraçado como ele sempre levava tudo tão a sério, sempre tão correto quando o assunto era negócios. A semelhança só vinha depois de algumas doses de álcool, quando se soltava pra valer nos momentos de lazer. Ali sim ele até se perguntava se Kanon não aprontava ainda mais do que ele. Se não seduzia mais do que ele. Até hoje se indagava como podiam ter o mesmo rosto , ainda assim, serem tão diferentes.

Retomou à sua moto estacionada no final da avenida. Admirou a Shadow negra personalizada com chamas azuis por alguns instantes antes de subir. Sentia prazer de concluir que finalmente ela estava como queria desde que a comprou juntando a grana de dezenas de apresentações.

Verificou as horas. Ainda tinha que passar em outra gravadora com tempo de chegar na academia. Isso sem falar nos últimos acertos do show com a equipe do Santuário sobre som, aparelhagens, horários e pagamento. Mas ainda dava tempo para uma visita rápida...

Com sorte, sairia da Avenida Paulista por alguns atalhos e livraria-se do trânsito.

- Na mosca.

Avistou a avenida de destino e estacionou com destreza. Entrou no estabelecimento e apossou-se de uma mesa, aspirando o ar para sentir o cheiro adocicado e agradável. Ali naquele bairro oriental se servia o melhor café da região e de muitas outras de São Paulo.

- _Buenas!_ Vadiando de novo, grego fajuto?

Cumprimentaram-se com um aperto de mãos.

- É com você mesmo que eu queria falar. Tem um minuto?

- Até dois. O careca deu uma sumida e estamos sem movimento por enquanto.

- Então pega um expresso lá pra mim e senta aí, não vou demorar. – respondeu entregando-lhe o dinheiro.

Shura acenou e afastou-se dando algumas instruções para Isaac, antes de voltar com o café e sentar-se à frente do amigo.

- _¿Qué hay de nuevo,_ _Dídimo?_ A ruiva te prensou na parede?

- Ta de sacanagem, espanhol?! Sabe que não temos nada. A gente só...

- _Si, Si. Sé.-_ olhou para os lados checando o movimento. - A fotógrafa te pegou de jeito e _sólo tú_ _no_ percebeu.

- Larga de besteira e me escuta, espanhol. – deu um gole do café.

_- Diga lo que usted desea._ Minha opinião não vai mudar. – gesticulou sorrindo.

- Estamos muito perto de conseguir uma hora com o Romanoff para ouvir o nosso material.

- Fala sério?! – aproximou-se empolgado.

- Tudo depende de hoje à noite e de uma recepcionista gata.

Shura riu cínico.

- _Entiendo._ E aquela outra gravadora, como é mesmo o nome?

- Kido Records. Estou indo pra lá agora.

- Mas você não veio até aqui pra me falar isso, ou só pelo café.

Saga retirou algumas anotações do bolso.

- Queria que desse uma olhada nisso. Não consigo terminar, mas acho que tem ritmo.

- Hum. _Interesante_. – com os olhos presos na folha, coçou o queixo e fez uma pausa. - Disse que os pais _de_ _la chica _são ingleses, não?

- Não, são os avós. – respondeu distraído. Levou alguns segundos para erguer o olhar, indignado por ter caído no truque do latino. – Escuta. Que papo é esse, Shura?! Dá pra concentrar na letra?!

O garçom soltou uma gargalhada, sem desconcentrar-se do que lia.

- Já reparou que toda vez que passa a noite com a ruiva, _su sentido creativo_ _mejora?_

- Vai cagar no mato pra ver se brota! Quem te disse que eu dormi com a Isabel?!

Shura provocou-o com um olhar.

- Eu não disse que vocês dormiram. _Tu sonrisa_... esta cara de quem teve _una_ _noche _longa e pouco se importa... Sempre fica assim quando se trata daquele par de _ojos_ verdes instigantes.

- Ok. Amiga colorida ou não, eu vi primeiro. Então guarda o ataque de _latim lover_ pra outra gata.

- Hm. E Kanon, _cómo estás?_

- O prego? – riu-se. - Mau-humorado como sempre. Mas vai aparecer hoje pra falar com a mina da AOC.

- E como é que ele ia ficar de bom-humor, tendo que sustentar _usted_?

- Sabe que é por pouco tempo.

- Disse isso há _dos años_ atrás, Saga! – respondeu segurando o riso.

- Ele tem uma firma de advocacia com bons clientes, recebe pra nos promover mal e porcamente... E tirando as contas, eu me viro bem com a grana da _The Gold_. Ele pode. E diga-se de passagem, bem que merece.

- Bom, são duas músicas diferentes, _no_? – voltou-se apontando para a folha de papel.

- Infelizmente sim.

_- ¿Por qué_ infelizmente?

- Porque não acabei nenhuma.

- Eu resolvo isso. Você tem uma cópia em casa?

- Sim.

- Então fico com esta. No ensaio a gente se fala _mejor._

- Combinado. Valeu o café, eu já to indo nessa.

- _Nos vemos más tarde._

Com ar levemente zangado pelas provocações de Shura, o grego partiu. Ficava irritado com a possibilidade de compromisso e sempre saía pensando em todos os motivos para não ter um. Olhou as horas. Precisava correr.

Continua...

**N.A.:** Ufaa! Dez anos depois... Nem vou me desculpar que todos sabem o quanto sou enrolada. Mas enfim... Saiu! Rs... Que tal esse vocal, hein? Fala sério! Uma voz daquela?! Tears of the Dragon?! Odim me assopra, como diria a Dani Polaris! Haha... Aliás obrigada pela força de sempre meninas!

Bom, espero que eu não tenha enrolado muito e tenha apresentado bem a vida "difíciiiil" do nosso amigo geminiano, rs. Que vagal! Mas tudo bem, ele pode, haha!

Antes de me despedir, segue aquela minha observação sobre os nomes, ta?

Até a próxima! ;P

**Isabel: **de origem bíblica, significa que se dedica a Deus. Sei que não tem muito sentido agora, mas aguardem o desenvolvimento dela e entenderão!

**Dídimo:** é um nome grego que significa gêmeo. Dúvidas de porque usei pra sobrenome deles? Acho que não, rs...

**Saga:** Significa face, talvez pelo cavaleiro de Gêmeos possuir duas. Humm... Isso vai dar o que falar, não? Aguardem...

**Kanon:** Kanon do hebráico _qãneh_, significa primitivamente régua. Os gregos clássicos usavam estas palavras no sentido figurado como "regra", "lei". Com o passar do tempo a palavra tomou o sentido de Cânon eclesiástico ou Cânon da Igreja. As primeiras decisões dos Concílios eram chamadas de Dogmas, mas em Antioquia foram também chamadas de "Cânon". Foi a partir do século IV que os autores atrísticos aplicaram pela primeira vez o termo referindo-se as Sagradas Escrituras para distinguir os textos reconhecidos pela Igreja Católica. Conseguinte "Cânon" passou a designar todos os textos considerados de inspiração divina, possuídos de autoridade normativa para a fé cristã. Dessa palavra também se origina o teor do termo musical "canon", que é uma canção onde diversas vozes cantam a mesma parte em turnos. Como o nome dele tem este sentido de regra ou lei, achei que lhe cairia bem o papel de advogado e empresário da banda.


	3. O Guitarrista

**Disclamer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas os sobrenomes (e nome, no caso de Máscara da Morte) dados aos cavaleiros neste fanfic são de minha autoria, portanto podem ficar a vontade para utilizá-los, desde que eu seja previamente comunicada e inserida no disclaimer! ^^'

**THE GOLD SAINTS**

**Capítulo II -****O Guitarrista**

Os olhos azuis e frios o encaram novamente com um suspiro. Tentando se fazer entender, frente ao ruído de reformas do Mercado Municipal de São Paulo, aumenta um pouco o tom de voz.

- Bom, aqui tem salmão, atum, linguado, robalo e anchova negra. Estes são no Largo São Bento e os outros que você acabou de descer são no fim da Rua do Gasômetro e naquele Restaurante Japonês da Liberdade. A lista com os endereços está aqui e os recibos também.

Câmus prende os cabelos para ajudar no carregamento entregando a prancheta para o colega, que a analisa por um minuto e coloca os papéis no bolso da calça, deixando a prancheta no balcão.

- Beleza. Mas me diz uma coisa que não consegui entender. Por que "os Santos de Ouro"?

O segundo rapaz, despojado e sarrista, amarra o avental depois de agarrá-lo no ar - tendo sido jogado na direção de seu rosto - e sorri disfarçadamente, diante do olhar fuzilante que recebia.

- Eu sou rápido demais pra você, eu sei que é triste. Mas diz aí qual é a do nome.

- Porque "The Gold Heroes" ficava brega.

Os cabelos igualmente escuros, igualmente longos apenas um pouco mais ondulados, olhos claros. Fisicamente tão parecidos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão opostos. Na postura, atitude, personalidade... Quase o reflexo negro e oposto. Viviam brigando, mas um não vivia sem o outro. Miro solta uma risada de deboche enquanto amarra o avental.

- E desde quando santo é sinônimo de herói?

Câmus faz pouco caso e joga o primeiro caixote na direção de Miro, mais bruscamente e com mais força do que já o fazia normalmente.

- E desde quando não é?

Miro leva um segundo para decidir se dá um passo para trás ou agarra o caixote de madeira, mas acaba pegando-o, pois sabia que o irritaria mais. No entanto, o segundo de dúvida lhe custa outro rasgo na perna da calça, que já era surrada e cheia de outros deles. O grego pragueja em silêncio.

- Só se for na sua cabeça, Câmus! Herói não tem neura de castidade e o escambau. E pode matar pessoas se achar que precisa! Santos são chatos e esquizofrênicos, falam de visões e maluquices do gênero. Onde é que está a semelhança, se são quase opostos?

Câmus arremessa a segunda caixa e pega outras duas para si, seguindo na direção da escadaria.

- Você é um ignorante. Ambos são controversos, movem multidões e a morte não é o suficiente para que sejam esquecidos.

Miro faz uma careta e o segue.

- Quantas garrafas de vodka e doses de marguerita você e o tal espanhol entornaram para chegar nessa conclusão?!

- Não achava que te faltasse tanta cultura assim.

O outro pára no meio das escadas, visivelmente atingido pelo amigo, que era a pessoa mais arrogante e cheia de si que conhecia.

- Pera lá, ignorância é esse nome de banda! O ouro por exemplo... O que ele tem a ver com essa brisa?

Câmus continua o trajeto, ignorando a indignação do companheiro e aumenta o tom de voz sem, no entanto, alterar sua pose controlada.

- É um metal nobre, de muito valor.

Miro se apressa em alcançá-lo.

- E porque não sabiam como se diz "nobre" em inglês ficou assim mesmo?

Bingo. Estava há um passo de derrubar-lhe do próprio pedestal e fazê-lo perder a linha.

- Não exatamente.

- E vocês acham mesmo que a galera vai entender "valorosos e nobres heróis" com esse nominho bizarro?!

- O significado realmente só importa para nós.

Pensou por um minuto. Se quisesse diversão, precisava pegar mais pesado.

- Hm. Deviam se chamar "a brisa porca dos quatro apóstolos perdidos de Kanon".

Câmus fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça, parecendo fazer uma contagem mental e bufou.

_ Hoje é sábado. São três e meia da manhã e estou de pé, trabalhando desde às dez da noite passada, mesmo tendo um show hoje à noite. A gente não pode simplesmente carregar a mercadoria em paz?

Miro ria por dentro. Tirar Câmus do sério sempre alegrava seu dia.

_ Melhor que eu pergunte primeiro e você arranje uma desculpa, do que ficar com cara de nada quando outra pessoa fizer isso.

_ Claro, quanta prontidão. Obrigado pelo ótimo conselho. Aposto que entende muito sobre isso.

_ E por que não poderia? Ou você acha que só você tá no emprego errado por falta de opção? Se liga, Câmus!

_ Hm. Agora vai me dizer que é músico.

_ Isso não é da sua conta. E se quer saber, o rock já foi muito mais do que essa bichisse fácil das guitarras de hoje, com distorção e não sei mais o quê!

_ Entendo... E você pode me dar um exemplo de rock sem "bichisse"? – indagou fazendo pouco caso da palavra.

_ Elvis, Jonny Cash... Jerry Lee Lewis, que mandava ver só com um piano! Tenta ouvir Raul Seixas e me diz se o cara não mandava bem. Esses sim, faziam som de verdade.

Câmus aguarda o outro destrancar o veículo e arqueia a sobrancelha, visivelmente espantado. Não esperava por aquela resposta e demorou para encontrar as palavras.

_ Deixa eu advinhar. Detesta música erudita.

_ O Bethoven seria muito foda se tivesse nascido na época em que o rock era viável. Tanto é verdade, que influenciou Deep Purple e até o Iron Madem. O cara teria deixado Haloween e Nightwish no chinelo, como é que eu posso detestar um gênio desse?

Carregaram a mercadoria em silêncio enquanto Miro descobria, extasiado, que deixar Câmus perder a pose de culto da música era ainda melhor do que irritá-lo.

- E a June Carter?

- Que tem a June Carter? – Miro respondeu numa careta.

- Quando é que vai fazer dela uma Carter Cash?

- Você cheirou peixe demais por uma noite. Que papo é esse?

- Estou falando da sua namorada, imbecil.

Miro sacode os ombros com ar despreocupado.

- A gente tá numa boa. Ela é uma gata selvagem, me agüenta melhor do que eu mesmo... E ter ela na minha cama toda noite seria perfeito, se eu pudesse estar lá também pra aproveitar.

- Outra garota não aceitaria morar com você nessas condições. Já teria te colocado na parede há muito tempo.

- Sorte pra alguma coisa eu tinha que ter! – sorriu malicioso - E quando um de nós folga, a gente aproveita os minutos de intervalo do outro.

- Sua namorada pode não ligar para casamento, mas você podia no mínimo, deixá-la mais segura. Quantos anos já moram juntos? Você vive dizendo que ela é louca por você e que gostaria de poder fazer mais coisas pelo futuro dela. Uma frase que começa com "te" e termina com "amo" já seria um começo, pelo que sei.

- Ih, qual é?! Conselheiro amoroso? Quem é que tá solteiro aqui? Vai tocar num bar qualquer e bancar o Slash... Cata umas loiras por aí, com esse sotaque fresco... E depois vem falar comigo de coisa séria?! Se toca, "mercibocu".

O grego entra alterado no veículo e fecha porta com força exagerada, embora tentasse manter a pose de deboche. Câmus bate da porta com a palma da mão e se despede.

- Hm. Te vejo em meia hora.

Miro dá a partida e se afasta sem dizer nada. Câmus limpa as mãos com um pano tirado do bolso, meneando a cabeça.

- Hm. Grego cabeça-dura. Vai acabar se dando mal.

Puxou o telefone do bolso e resolveu fazer a ligação. Se o conhecia bem, teria acabado de chegar em casa e, com sorte, não teria levado nenhum "prêmio" para a cama. O telefone chama várias vezes. Pensa em desistir, quando o aparelho fica mudo por um momento.

- _Infierno_, Beaumont. Eu acabei de chegar. _¿Qué?_

- _Pouvez parler_?

Ele pode ouvir a respiração irritada do outro lado e o som de algum vidro se quebrando. O espanhol pragueja.

- _Mierda_. Hm. Sorte sua _non_ estar interrompendo nada. Manda ver.

- Consegui acabar aquele solo que te falei. Só que falta o resto música.

- Passa por e-mail, to com umas idéias aqui também.

- E dorme um pouco para ficar inteiro para o show.

- _Cállate, hombre_. Cuida dos teus peixes.

- _Au revoir_, Lopez.

E sem dizer mais nada, o outro desliga.

- E pensar que esse latino bêbado é o melhor músico da banda toda.

Não conseguia entender certas pessoas. Já achava complicado o bastante trocar a noite pelo dia. Que diria então, perder tantas madrugadas de descanso quanto o baixista? Ou ter tantos trabalhos e horários malucos quanto aquele grego? E o Christakis ainda conseguia manter no freezer, sabe lá de que jeito, uma namorada que era completamente louca por ele.

Compromissos pareciam-lhe coisas tão complicadas, que exigiam tanta dedicação... Não podia dispor disso no momento, se é que algum dia conseguiria dividir a atenção de sua guitarra com uma garota por mais de uma noite.

E não, ele não era o insensível e o coração gelado que todos pensavam, apenas não encontrava tempo para essas coisas. Era tão difícil assim entender que quando se luta por um sonho muito grande não há espaço para outra coisa?

Não procurava riqueza, nem precisava de fama. Queria poder chegar ao ponto em que viver da música fosse viável, poder nunca mais sentir aquele cheiro insuportável dos peixes grudado em sua pele, enquanto passava pelas bancas invejáveis de frutas importadas que se espalhavam pelo Mercado Municipal. Apenas isso. Será que era pedir demais?

Oras, sabia que para chegar lá a tarefa seria difícil, árdua e penosa. Jamais se aproximaria de algo assim sem o mínimo de dedicação e responsabilidade. Como, então, conseguiria encher a cara, perder horas de sono, ou ter alguém na sua cabeça lhe fazendo mais cobranças que ele próprio já fazia?

As aulas que conseguia pagar para aprimorar sua técnica eram apenas uma vez por semana. Se não se aplicasse durante esse meio tempo entre elas, não rendiam muita coisa. Já não dispunha de muitos bens para desperdiçá-los assim e afinal, o interesse e sonho, eram todos seus. Se ele não batalhasse por isto, ninguém mais o faria.

A guitarra era sua verdadeira amante. Se ele ficasse um ou dois dias sem vê-la, - coisa que dificilmente conseguiria - ela não ficaria irritadiça ou o evitaria. O som era sempre da mesma qualidade em suas mãos e ela nunca diria que outro a interessava mais. Riu sozinho. Qualquer um que ouvisse tais pensamentos o internaria imediatamente, mas gostava de pensar na metáfora. Fazia sentido em sua mente. Porque era ela, a guitarra, que o tirava do sério. Que o fazia esquecer de tudo. Perder as rédeas, o orgulho e o auto-controle que tanto se vangloriava em possuir.

E foi assim, ainda pensando nestas loucas metáforas, que o resto da manhã passou depressa. Miro havia ficado arredio depois que ele mencionara a palavra casamento e aquelas coisas sobre seus reais sentimentos. E quando o grego era atingindo assim tão certeiramente, ele perdia as palavras e o humor cáustico. Ficava quieto, distante. Câmus achou que devia respeitá-lo por uma única vez que fosse, para que pudesse pensar em suas coisas. E é claro que, enquanto estivesse assim, também o deixaria em paz com suas próprias preocupações...

Atravessava o Viaduto Santa Ifigênia com o pensamento distante. Com o mesmo ar distraído que o fazia passar por anti-social, não enxergar as pessoas ao seu redor e passar direto por conhecidos, sem sequer se dar conta. Depois de um bom banho e uma refeição decente, ainda não conseguia dormir. Tudo que queria era tomar um pouco de ar a caminho do estúdio emprestado de um amigo. Carregando sua amante verde-petróleo, protegida da atenção dos passantes pelo case de couro, só conseguia pensar que aquele solo que concluíra pela manhã precisava de alguns ajustes. Mas com seus cabelos soltos, uma camisa vermelha parcialmente desabotoada, a calça jeans de um azul muito escuro, os braceletes de couro afivelado e um par de sapatênis vermelho, não havia como passar despercebido pela multidão.

Foi quando ouviu aquele som entrecortado e grave cobrindo quase quatro oitavas harmonicamente. Era um som cheio e penetrante, de intensidade e riqueza que só poderiam vir de um violon...

- Cello?

Não fosse pelo som que atingira seus ouvidos, não teria dado conta do que acontecia à sua volta. Lembrava-se de ter atravessado algum aglomerado de pessoas, mas estava ocupado ainda imaginando se Shura conseguiria pensar em algo em clave de Fá para acompanhá-lo com o baixo no segundo compasso.

E então aquela melodia o despertou. Até conseguir entender que não era fruto de sua fértil imaginação e nem de nenhuma banca de cds, já havia se afastado razoavelmente e quase tropeçado nos cones que isolavam o viaduto, desviando desajeitadamente deles.

Virou-se, finalmente enxergando com visão ampla e, por que não, privilegiada, de uma das famosas filmagens que vez por outra aconteciam na região. Não saberia precisar se era um clipe, comercial ou algum trecho de novela ou mini-série. Isto pouco importava agora. Era aquela melodia que o invadia com possibilidades e soluções inusitadas, roubando-lhe o fôlego. E no meio do largo viaduto, entre câmeras e veículos ensaiados, finalmente conseguiu enxergar o proprietário de tão perfeito som.

Contraponto. Foi a única palavra que veio em sua mente. O contraponto, na música, é uma técnica usada na composição onde duas ou mais vozes melódicas são compostas levando-se em conta, simultaneamente, o perfil melódico de cada uma delas e a qualidade intervalar e harmônica gerada pela sobreposição das duas ou mais melodias. Com a mesma lógica e harmonia, sobrepunham-se a canção, o instrumento e a musicista. Sempre se encantava com o contraste que aquele tipo de instrumento tinha com as mãos delicadas das mulheres que conheciam sua magia.

A mulata, de densos e volumosos cabelos castanhos e encaracolados até os ombros, sentada em um banco de madeira ao centro das faixas, recebia uma cascata de folhas secas em sua direção, o que fazia com que o longo vestido frente-única fizesse desenhos livres no ar. A canção aumentou o ritmo e ela alcançou uma velocidade impressionante com a crina do arco sobre o braço do instrumento. Por um instante pareceu-lhe que seus olhos escuros como jabuticaba o encararam.

Bruscamente ela se livra do objeto e quase sem a mínima pausa, o som de seus dedos sobre as cordas amenizam a melodia grave com destreza. Algumas folhas se enroscam sobre seus cachos e caem-lhe sobre os olhos, mas como em um transe, ela continuava sua arte, alheia ao restante. A cor dourada da pele destacava-se ainda mais entre as manchas azuis, verdes e amarelas de seus trajes que brincavam com as folhas e o vento artificial.

Um estridente "corta", interrompe toda a movimentação. Os atores dispersam-se para uma pausa e o restante da equipe corre para refazer o cenário. A bela e alta violoncelista se levanta e carrega o instrumento e o arco até o case oferecido, enquanto uma jovem retira as folhas de seus cachos, outra lhe estende uma xícara fumegante e o diretor troca algumas palavras com ela. E, no entanto, seus olhos negros parecem encontrar-se com os de Câmus mais uma vez.

O jovem se vira para sair, praguejando mentalmente por ter deixado seu bloco de anotações no estúdio no dia anterior. A melodia e aquela cena haviam restabelecido sua criatividade com força total e sabia que tinha que correr, se não quisesse perder metade daquelas idéias. Tomou um susto quando alguém tocou em seus ombros.

Um jovem de cabelos castanhos carregando alguns equipamentos e fiações o abordara timidamente.

- Hm. Desculpe. A Maria Carolina e o diretor estão perguntando se você tem um minuto.

Olhou sobre os ombros do garoto e viu os mesmos olhos amendoados a encará-lo sérios. Acabara de descobrir o nome da cellista.

- Desculpe, creio que me confundiram com outra pessoa. Eu estava meio distraído, mas já estou de saída, não quero atrapalhar.

- Se eu fosse você, pagava pra ver.

Pensou por um minuto. Não tinha mesmo nada a perder e acenou afirmativamente, sendo conduzido para a presença do grupo em questão que o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão. O diretor, um homem passado dos trinta anos e de barba densa ajeitou o boné sobre a cabeça, bufando com o calor que começava a ficar maior.

- Estávamos aqui nos perguntando... Estamos com a sorte de que você não está carregando nem um violão, nem um baixo aí dentro?

- É uma guitarra, senhor. Mas eu não...

Não, sua amante não estava cogitada a sair de suas mãos mesmo que o preço da locação fosse razoável. Sua cabeça estava pensando em mil coisas e já se arrependera de estar ali. Sentia todas as notas fugindo, se esvaindo, escorrendo pelos dedos e dando lugar a uma tremedeira súbita. Engoliu em seco. Estava nervoso e não sabia exatamente o porquê.

A violoncelista o encarou de cima de seu salto alto com um sorriso de canto, parecendo entender perfeitamente sua apreensão, quando o tocou pelo braço.

- Pode deixar a gente dar uma olhada nela?

- Hm. Eu... Claro.

Câmus retira a capa das costas e a abre, ainda sem saber o que pensar. O mais velho dos três é o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Olha vejam só o que você tem aí, é perfeita. Rodrigo, separa aquelas caixas de som que estão no furgão pra fazermos uns testes. E você, como é mesmo seu nome, rapaz?

- Câmus.

- Ora, que incomum. Bom, temos duas perguntas a te fazer. A primeira, é se tem algumas horas livres. E a segunda, se pode fazer um teste, quero dizer...

- Você sabe mesmo tocar isso, não? – continuou a mulata.

E então com aquelas palavras e uma resposta convicta nos lábios, toda a sua razão francesa desapareceu.

Continua...

**N.A.:** Vocês devem estar se perguntando repetidamente: Sempre uma mulher?! Não não é sempre uma mulher! Só quase, hehe. Mas desta vez não é o que vocês estão pensando e não vai adiantar choramingar depois. É tudo uma questão de contraponto! XP

E como podem notar, a cada capítulo eu espalho um pouco do meu gosto pessoal e confesso, bastante eclético para música e uns toques de hum... visões apimentadas dos nossos dourados.

Bem, aguardem e até a próxima!

Comentem se gostarem!

**Câmus:** Vem de Albert Câmus, o famoso escritor, que durante a guerra ficou neutro entre os aliados e Nazi-fascistas. Camus, o cavaleiro de Ouro pode ser considerado neutro, pois só queria ensinar o Hyoga, não ligava em proteger Athena ou acreditar em Saga. Albert Camus era do signo de escorpião, daí o motivo de Miro ser o melhor amigo de Camus.

**Beaumont:** Do francês bela montanha. Acho que é desnecessário ficar explicando os motivos da escolha deste sobrenome, uma vez que são claras e simples. O Câmus é lindo e ponto. Também é orgulhoso e alcançá-lo é como escalar uma verdadeira montanha. Beaumont também é bem sonoro e tipicamente francês. Dúvidas?

**Milo:** O Nome de uma ilha na Grécia, famosa pelos seus escorpiões.

**Christakis:** Ainda estou pesquisando seu significado em grego, sobrenomes que descobri serem mais difíceis que os suecos de encontrar. Mas achei bastante adequado para o nosso Escorpião que logo ganhará uma side history desta fic. Quando tiver novidades a respeito, eu coloco aqui também!

Abraços a todos e até mais!

Um grande desafio Pervas Clan cumprido! Vamos repetir, Ephe!


	4. O Batera

**Disclamer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas os sobrenomes (e nome, no caso de Máscara da Morte) dados aos cavaleiros neste fanfic são de minha autoria, portanto podem ficar a vontade para utilizá-los, desde que eu seja previamente comunicada e inserida no disclaimer! ^^'

**THE GOLD SAINTS**

**Capítulo IV - O Batera**

As frestas da veneziana vazavam raios do sol em seu rosto adormecido e enfatizavam o castanho dourado das mechas onduladas de seu cabelo. O corpo moreno se estendia de bruços no sofá vestido apenas com uma cueca boxer preta, o braço pendendo para fora do móvel ainda segurando uma garrafa de cerveja. Uma sucessão de barulhos infernais começa a tomar conta do local, como se cada pequeno ruído fosse aumentando de proporção aos poucos. A TV em algum canal fora do ar chiava alto. Ao longe, no quarto, um alarme irritante soltava sucessivos bipes estridentes e tombava no chão com a vibração do próprio som. Marteladas de uma construção próxima se misturavam as sirenes de ré de um guindaste. E no meio de tudo isso, um celular abafado começa a tocar a música tema de Psicose.

Aioria larga de vez a garrafa vazia e tenta se virar um pouco para descobrir de onde vinha aquela sucessão de sons. Com o movimento, acaba perdendo o equilíbrio e tomba no chão da sala, obrigando-o a se levantar bruscamente enquanto rosnava uma longa série de palavrões. Já de pé, passa as mãos sobre o rosto tirando a longa franja dos olhos e suas costas exibem a tatuagem de uma grande cabeça cadavérica de leão, composta por uma juba exuberante feita de chamas onduladas e estilizadas em preto e vermelho que consumiam a carcaça.

Olhou para os lados em meio a bagunça de roupas largadas pelo chão tentando procurar o próprio celular, que continuava a tocar aquela música de terror. Abaixou-se erguendo as peças de roupa abandonadas sobre o tapete, até finalmente encontrar o telefone. Observa-o com mais atenção, fazendo uma careta ao descobrir que era o telefone sem fio já sem bateria e largou-o no sofá. Rodeou por todo o local, sem encontrar nada. Aproveitou que chegara até o quarto para arrancar o despertador da tomada, dando um breve alívio para sua dor de cabeça. Coçou a nuca avaliando a gravidade da ressaca e seguiu tropeçando pelos móveis, até finalmente encontrar o celular embaixo da almofada do sofá em que estava deitado anteriormente.

Mal atendeu o telefone e precisou afastá-lo da orelha, protegendo-se dos berros do chefe enquanto seguia de volta para o quarto a procura de uma troca de roupa que estivesse limpa.

- Aioria, seu filho da puta! Onde é que você tá, seu moleque irresponsável?! Você sabe que o viado da comida chinesa já anda tomando nossos clientes e você ainda me dá uma dessa, cacete?!

- Pô, tá um trânsito do caralho! Tem uma porra de uma obra aqui que fechou geral, não dá nem pra vazar pelo meio!

- Se não chegar em cinco minutos a única obra que você vai ver, vai ser pra tirar uma bota da sua bunda!

Sem dar tempo de resposta, a ligação foi encerrada e Aioria piscou algumas vezes, olhando para o aparelho enquanto assimilava o significado da última frase. Num estalo repentino, largou o telefone na cama para vestir a primeira camiseta limpa que encontra: uma de mangas cortadas, um preto já desbotado pelo uso mas que ainda estampava nitidamente um desenho da bateria de trezentos e sessenta graus de Neil Peart. Encontrou em outra gaveta aberta da cômoda uma calça jeans clara e surrada, que também vestiu as pressas e começou a missão impossível pela procura de sapatos.

Conseguiu enxergar o pé direito de um tênis de escalada encostado no batente da porta e dentro dele, milagrosamente havia um par de meias completo e ainda usável. Sentou-se na cama para calçá-los ainda sem saber onde estava o outro pé do calçado. Agachou-se procurando por ele debaixo da cama, o local mais cheio de tranqueiras de todo o quarto: eram caixas, gibis, revistas Playboy, meias, uma tampa de uma caixa de War Império Romano sem o restante do jogo, o capacete da moto, as luvas... Tudo foi sendo jogado sobre a cama, até que o tênis finalmente apareceu.

Percorreu os olhos pelo quarto mais uma vez enquanto colocava as luvas de meio dedo de couro preto. Tentava agora localizar sua jaqueta de motoqueiro e levantou-se dando uma volta em torno de si enquanto guardava o celular o bolso da calça.

- Puta que pariu! Cadê essa merda?!

Finalmente conseguiu ver o pedaço de uma manga de couro preta com uma larga faixa vermelha saindo de baixo das coisas que jogara sobre a cama. Na pressa que estava, simplesmente puxou-a, já saindo do quarto atrás da carteira e chaves sem se importar de derrubar toda aquela bagunça de volta no chão. O problema foi que no terceiro passo que deu, tropeçou em uma caixa de madeira que se abriu, espalhando pertences que ele não podia ignorar como os demais.

Algumas páginas de jornal recortadas são as primeiras a arrancar dele palavrões em grego, como há muito não fazia. Aioria se abaixa tentando juntar todos os recortes dos feitos e heroísmos do irmão em tantos incêndios da cidade. As várias medalhas de honra também são recolhidas enquanto ele engole seco o choro que ensaiava em sua garganta sempre que lembrava de Aioros.

Com a coordenação motora já meio atrapalhada pela emoção que o incomodava, foi juntando todos aqueles objetos e papéis, recolocando-os na caixa. E por mais que tentasse não prestar atenção, a foto daquela menininha tinha sempre o mesmo efeito paralisador.

* * *

"**Bombeiro morre entre escombros após salvar criança**"

"A profissão mais respeitada e admirada pelos cidadãos brasileiros é também a mais perigosa e altruísta. A cidade de São Paulo sofre hoje pela grande perda de Aioros, jovem integrante do corpo de bombeiros responsável por salvar uma menina de dois anos de idade, vítima do incêndio na favela de Paraisópolis no dia de ontem. O bombeiro procurava pela mãe da criança em meio aos escombros, quando um desmoronamento o atingiu fatalmente..."

* * *

Aioria guarda a página antes que a rasgasse de raiva, revelando que abaixo dela havia uma já desbotada bandana vermelha e branca, dobrada no formato de uma faixa. Fica segurando ela na mão por alguns segundos, para enfim amarrá-la na cabeça e ajeitá-la sobre a testa por baixo da franja. Fechou a caixa de madeira as pressas e com o capacete branco de detalhes em vermelho e preto debaixo do braço, correu para a cozinha para pegar as chaves e carteira jogadas sobre a mesa.

Trancou tudo, esquecendo de apagar as luzes como sempre. Vestiu o capacete estilo _off road_ e saiu pelo portão arrastando sua Motard 125 prata ao lado do corpo, para fechar o portão. Salta rapidamente sobre ela e segue pelas ruas, fugindo dos berros de uma senhora que vinha pelo corredor dos fundos, lhe cobrando o dinheiro do aluguel.

..:: "_Aioros estava sentado com os pés sobre o sofá usando sua famosa bandana vermelha amarrada na testa e jeans surrados, enquanto assistia a um show de rock. Seu irmão Aioria, com dez anos, pulava freneticamente pela sala, tendo aprendido a gostar da música que o irmão apreciava._

_- Esse é o maior baterista do mundo que eu te falei, tá vendo? Neil Peart._

_- Noooossaaa... A bateria dá a volta nele, como é que ele sai?!_

_Aioros solta uma risada, desprendendo-se da TV por um instante para ver os olhos arregalados do irmão presos ao famoso solo de oito minutos que o baterista do Rush fazia. Era difícil vê-lo parado como estava e achou a cena engraçada._

_- Ela foi projetava especialmente pra ele._

_- Será que um dia eu posso ter uma?_

_O mais velho se levanta e passa as juntas dos dedos sobre a cabeça do menino, que se encolhe numa careta._

_- Ai!_

_- Tô saindo mais cedo pra ir atrás daquelas cartas que me pediu. Mas não esquece de fazer o dever e vê se não vai dormir muito tarde! Depois você não consegue acordar pra ir pra escola e fica aí dizendo que tá doente._

_- Com a mamãe funcionava, você que é o maior chato._

_- A mamãe te mimava demais, depois que nosso pai foi embora e ela ficou doente. – desligou a TV. – Anda, vai tomar seu banho, que os urubus já estão cercando a casa._

_- Chato!_

_O garoto sai batendo os pés pelo corredor e Aioros sente o coração apertar, tinha saudades da mãe - a única que sabia controlar as revoltas do mais novo. Detestava deixar ele sozinho a noite, mas a vizinha não ia poder ficar, embora prometesse que passaria no meio da noite quando chegasse em casa, para dar uma olhada._

_- Ai de você se bater essa porta, moleque!_

_Um estrondo se ouve, confirmando as previsões do mais velho sobre o que garoto faria. Ele suspira e pega sua mala e chaves, sabendo que o irmão não se despediria depois daquele acesso de raiva. Saiu pela porta ainda um pouco chateado. Não achava-se capaz o bastante para suprir as necessidades emocionais que o menino tinha desde a morte da mãe e nem sempre sabia como agir."_ ::..

Aioria desvia bruscamente de um caminhão no próximo cruzamento, fruto da desatenção momentânea causada por suas lembranças. Talvez se na época soubesse que aquela era a última vez que veria o irmão vivo, teria ao menos saído do quarto e lhe oferecido um abraço de despedida. Dito a verdade sobre como o admirava em tudo. Isto talvez aliviasse um pouco da dor e culpa que agora carregava dentro de si. Mas ele era então só um menino problemático que perdera a mãe há menos de um ano e ainda não sabia como demonstrar seu afeto de outra maneira que não fosse imitando o mais velho em tudo.

Com os anos, querendo carregar algo que honrasse a coragem que jamais teria, mandou tatuar um leão em chamas em suas costas, para que o irmão estivesse sempre consigo como parte dele, ainda que não pudesse ou se quer quisesse vê-lo.

Estacionou a moto nos fundos da _Rock Pizzas_ com um cavalo de pau e seguiu para o balcão de entregas.

- Pô, cabeção finalmente! O chefe tá virado no capeta, atrás de você!

- Porque acha que eu já vim aqui direto? Passa logo as entregas aí, que hoje eu tô fudido.

O rapaz franzino de cabelos escuros entrega uma pilha de caixas de pizza, junto com as notas e uma máquina de passar cartão, que Aioria já vai colocando apressadamente no baú da moto.

- Ele já tava puto que logo num sábado você pede pra trocar seu horário pro almoço, e você ainda...

- Foda-se. Eu tenho um show no Santuário hoje, ele que se dane. Você vai?

- Acho que vou dobrar hoje, nem vai rolar.

- Unha de fome do cacete. Avisa o Pimenta que eu já fui, que é melhor eu nem ver a cara do cão.

- Falou. Entrega o desse cara aqui primeiro, que pediu já faz uma cota e ele volta e meia se aproveita de horário pra comer de graça.

- Ninguém dá calote no meu turno, seu mané.

Aioria monta de volta na 125, que demora um pouco a arrancar, enquanto o companheiro de trabalho ri meneando a cabeça. Podia imaginar perfeitamente como aquele maluco conseguia receber dos piores clientes...

Antes de virar a calçada, o motoqueiro é obrigado a desviar o caminho por causa de uma Honda vermelha. Cabelos curtos e castanhos, usando um all star vermelho, jeans claro e camista vermelha, lá estava aquele japa a sorrir para ele com ares de desafio.

- E aí Relâmpago? Quer descobrir quem termina as entregas primeiro?

- E essa gororoba do "Ching Ling" vende alguma coisa, Meteoro?

- Ouvi dizer que a massa do Pimenta tá virada numa sola, desde que tu pegou a mulher dele.

- Sai fora! Nem de olho fechado dá pra pegar aquele jaburu.

Os dois riem das provocações e partem em direção a avenida principal, até se separarem com um aceno fazendo curvas opostas. Aioria ainda ria sozinho. Apesar da rivalidade infantil que tinha, Seiya era um cara divertido. O jovem grego segue cortando caminhos e desviando do trânsito com sua habilidade natural de motoqueiro, agora já esquecido do episódio e concentrado em chegar o quanto antes sem dar muita brecha para a morte. Quando finalmente chegou ao seu destino, pousou o capacete sobre o guidão e abriu o zíper da jaqueta antes de tocar a capainha, pois já estava suando de calor.

Um rapaz ruivo e de aparência durona abre a porta e o observa com desdém com seus olhos claros, enquanto Aioria pega o pedido.

- Estou esperando há mais de cinqüenta minutos.

- Uma Red Hot Chili Peppers, uma Megadeth-Transilvânia e duas Mutantes.

- Ma eu pedi uma de pimenta, uma de alho e duas de parmesão com manjericão e ervas.

- Isso aí mesmo que eu disse.

- Se estiverem frias, pode levar de volta.

O rabugento pega as pizzas e encara Aioria por um instante, parecendo insatisfeito por elas ainda estarem quentes e não ter muito mais do que reclamar.

- Hum.

O cliente faz menção de fechar a entrada social do portão na cara do motoboy, que habilmente segura porta com uma das mãos no meio do caminho.

- São setenta e quatro reais e oitenta e cinco centavos.

- Eu não vou pagar por uma hora de espera! Já que anda por aí feito uma lesma, banca com sua incompetência e me paga essa!

O jovem tenta se fazer de ignorante e força a porta novamente, mas para seu espanto aquele motoqueiro de aparência magra continuava a segurá-la com facilidade e ainda sorria, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas como se aguardasse uma resposta. O dono da casa abre a porta novamente, com o rosto vermelho de raiva e começa a gritar.

- Ficou maluco ou quer que eu chame a polícia, seu imbecil?!

O grego dá de ombros.

- Se quiser um motivo pro B.O., tá beleza.

O encrenqueiro avança na direção de Aioria, mas toma uma invertida de braço inesperada e seu corpo é empurrado contra a porta, deixando o ruivo com o rosto colado na madeira enquanto sentia seu braço prestes a quebrar.

- Vai ser em dinheiro ou no cartão?

Ele continua a falar com o cliente, usando de uma tranqüilidade irônica na voz.

- Eu vou acabar com sua vida, seu filho da puta! – o ruivo ainda tenta vociferar com a voz abafada tentando desvencilhar-se.

Uma mulher aparece na garagem com expressão aflita e pede desculpas pelo mal comportamento do irmão, entregando a quantia de oitenta reais na direção da mão desocupada de Aioria.

- Aqui moço, pode ficar com o troco. O Tohma ainda me mata de vergonha, desculpe mesmo...

O motoqueiro coloca o dinheiro no bolso, agradecendo-a com um aceno e ignorando a gritaria do topetudo, que agora rateava com a irmã. Soltou-o com outro empurrão na direção da porta aberta e desviou de um soco no rosto. Deu alguns passos para trás, batendo continência e alargou o sorriso, piscando para a bela ruiva que ainda o encarava perplexa. Para "acabar com a vida dele", mal sabia o almofadinha que ia precisar muito mais do que um chamado de polícia ou lhe acertar um soco.

O dia prosseguiu com uma correria dos infernos, mas nenhum outro cliente resolveu dar espetáculo e em pouco tempo as entregas estavam no horário. Quando o turno acabou, precisou correr pra casa pegar as roupas do kung fu e do show que faria mais a noite, pois teria de tomar banho na academia mesmo se quisesse chegar a tempo do ensaio. Lá chegando, larga suas coisas no armário e faz uma mesura diante do mestre.

Um senhor oriental de aparência jovial, mas já com alguns fios brancos a invadir-lhe as mechas castanho-escuras que lhe caíam até os ombros o observa em silêncio com um meio sorriso, usando um traje típico chinês preto de mangas longas.

- Sifu, me passa aí só umas seqüências de braço, que eu tive um dia de cão e não posso me atrasar pro ensaio.

Lee Chung Dohko era um homem de costas largas e aparência respeitável, que não desperdiçava palavras ou ações. Observava a euforia de seu aluno mais indisciplinado ao descalçar-se e posicionar-se ao centro do tatame. Imaginava se ele seria a mesma pessoa caso o irmão, seu antigo discípulo, tivesse sobrevivido a aquele incêndio terrível.

Tinha esperança ainda de que a disciplina Shaolin* aos poucos o transformasse em uma pessoa mais responsável. Mas sabia que aquilo só seria possível se o leonino a sua frente cuidasse melhor de si mesmo, regulasse seus hábitos alimentares e diminuísse consideravelmente o consumo de álcool e sabe lá o que mais. Jamais o mais novo dos Archides chegara bêbado ou chapado nas aulas, até porque seria expulso. Mas sabia através de seu sobrinho - que trabalhava pelas festas e bares da cidade - que Aioria exagerava um pouco algumas vezes.

- Tá tudo bem, mestre Dohko?

Aioria ergueu as sobrancelhas tentando decifrar o professor, que sempre tinha aquele sorriso meio bobo nos lábios, dificultando qualquer expectador de compreender qualquer emoção ou pensamento que estivesse nutrindo. Dohko alargou o sorriso ante a confusão mental de Aioria.

- Vou te passar uma hora na base do cavalo* com alguns treinos de punho, pra aquecer.

Aioria posicionou-se para começar, arrependido pelo comentário infeliz sobre como Dohko deveria organizar sua aula. Só agora se dava conta que aquela era uma boa deixa para o velho pegar pesado no treino. Achava que estava acostumado ao Punho Shaolin*, quando Dohko iniciou uma sequência forte de técnicas de calejamento para Palma de Ferro*.

"_Se minha mão ficar fudida eu mandar mal na batera, eu mato esse velho_", pensou durante todo o treino. Mesmo depois de um banho quente as mãos pareciam um pouco inchadas e doloridas, mas toda a sua raiva contida tinha desaparecido e cobriu-as com suas luvas de motoqueiro.

Vestido agora com uma calça jeans mais escura e justa, coturno e outra camiseta preta com o símbolo do Rush na lateral da manga direita que estava semi-coberta por um colete claro bordado com o alvo colorido da banda The Who. A bandana do irmão é recolocada sobre a testa, enquanto ajeita a franja ainda úmida. Aioria coloca o fone de ouvido e sai caminhando ao som de "_Tom Sawyer_" pela avenida, pois o bar era ali perto.

De repente lembrou-se que ainda tinha uma ponta e tirou um back do bolso, acendendo-o sem se importar que ainda eram cinco da tarde e estava no meio da avenida. O vento estava fresco e gostava de sentir o ar gelado sobre o rosto enquanto ria por estar livre do tráfego já intenso.

Entrou pela porta dos fundos do Santuário, que ainda estava fechado para o público. Mas logo voltou-se para a saída novamente, ao se lembrar que ainda fumava. Deu um ultimo e longo trago, apagando a brasa com o pé. Sabia que se aquele francês mala o visse com um back, iria passar horas de um sermão gigantesco que ele não estava afim de escutar.

O bartender cabeludo e de olhos puxados vestia uma camisa chinesa azul royal de manga curta. Ainda arrumava as estantes e limpava o balcão, quando o grego lhe cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.

- Aí, China... Me passa um whisky sem gelo, que o seu tio arrancou meu coro hoje.

**CONTINUA...**

**N.A.:** Até que enfim! Até que enfim! Ufa... Essa fic estava mofando já! Peço até mil desculpas pras meninas que acompanham a fic, mas eu tive um bloqueio monstruoso até definir o universo do Aioria. Depois juntou correria, fiquei doente, enfim... Passou! Espero que gostem do nosso rebelde com causa, hehe. O Seiya e a Marin eu até queria que aparecessem... Mas o Tohma foi puro acidente de percurso! E o Dohko, bem... Só uma conseqüência de um pedido pela aparição do Shiryu por parte da Le Petit! Quem curtiu agradeça a ela! XD A propósito, não estou fazendo nenhuma apologia a drogas! Estou só apresentando o começo de um problemão que o Aioria vai ter pela frente.

Agora vamos as observações onomásticas!

**Aioria:** Vem do grego Aeolia/ Eolia. O Vento, pela sua velocidade. Em Odisséia, eólia é a ilha de Eolo.

**Aioros:** Do Grego Aeolos, Eolo. O vento também.

**Archides**: O sufixo _ides_ (ιδες) sobrevive desde a Antiguidade e significa_ filho. O_ prefixo _archi (αρχ)_ significa "chefe/ autoridade". Mas hein? Se o Aioria filho do chefe ou de autoridade? Bom, aguardem meninas!

**Dohko:** Em Katakama significa velho tigre.

**Lee Chung:** este sobrenome eu escolhi apenas para fazer referência a Lee Chung Deh, que é o introdutor do Kung Fu Shaolin do Norte em várias regiões do sul do país. Mestre Lee Chung Deh nasceu na província de Miaoni, uma pequena província ao sul de Taiwan. Chegando ao Brasil mestre Lee se instalou na cidade de São Paulo, onde conheceu o mestre Chan Kowk Wai e se tornou seu discípulo. Atualmente com mais de 38 anos de treino e já 12 anos com o grau de mestre no estilo Shaolin do Norte, mestre Lee possui alunos que vem de todas as partes do Brasil para treinar com ele. O mestre Lee ministra aulas de Kung Fu Shaolin do Norte e Sul e aulas de Tai Chi Chuan. Ele realiza também aplicações de massoterapia (Tuiná) e acupuntura, outros conhecimentos que colocarei para o Dohko, porque não importa o universo em que ele esteja, tem que ser mestre! XP

**Sifu:** é como os mestres de Kung Fu são chamados.

**Kung Fu Shaolin:** é um estilo de kung fu tradicional criado na China, inicialmente praticado por monges e depois veio a se difundir.

**Base do cavalo: **base utilizada paratreino de punho. O praticante nessa base flexiona os joelhos a quase noventa graus com as pernas abertas. Não hácomo se movimentar, para transferir para ospunhos toda a atenção exigida pelo exercício.É uma postura impossível de ser usada emcombate que ajuda na noção de centralização e atenção.

**Punho Shaolin:** utiliza técnicas extremamente fortes de socos e posturas de animais bem definidas.

**Palma de ferro:** é uma técnica marcial chinesa, associada ao treinamento _Chi Kung_. Esta técnica condiciona as mãos e o corpo de modo a permitir que o praticante libere grande quantidade de energia ao quebrar objetos rígidos, sem ferir o próprio corpo.

**CURIOSIDADE**

O capacete do Aioria é esse aqui:  
. 

E a jaqueta de couro dele, é só trocar o branco e o cinza por vermelho desse modelo:  
. 


	5. A Banda

**Disclamer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. Mas os sobrenomes (e nome, no caso de Máscara da Morte) dados aos cavaleiros na fanfic são de minha autoria, portanto podem ficar a vontade para utilizá-los, desde que eu seja previamente comunicada e inserida no disclaimer!

**A Banda**

As luzes do Santuário ainda não estavam completamente acesas e os três integrantes mais velhos da banda ajeitavam seus pertences no palco, enquanto os empregados do local ajeitavam mesas, limpavam o chão e organizavam as bancadas.

O espanhol, vestido com um jeans preto, uma camiseta cinza-escura e seus habituais braceletes de couro em ambos os pulsos estava agachado, brigando com a própria franja enquanto ajustava as conexões das caixas de som.

- _Mierda_. Câmus, vê aí se melhorou.

O francês, que naquela noite usava uma camisa vinho e uma calça de couro preta, ajustou novamente a pedaleira e se inclinou para um _banding_, fazendo com que seus longos cabelos caíssem para frente como um autêntico rockeiro – era uma mania antiga e involuntária, que sempre arrancava suspiros das garotas que o viam tocar. Ainda com os olhos grudados em sua guitarra, ele continua parado por alguns segundos atento ao som da longa distorção.

- O grave ainda está abafado.

Shura apagou o seu segundo cigarro no cinzeiro que deixara sobre a caixa de som e girou os botões correspondentes, enquanto ouvia guitarrista tocar o _riff_ de "Paranoid". Finalmente, Camus o interrompeu com um aceno.

- Beleza, assim está ótimo. E aquele moleque, será que aparece ainda hoje?

Saga, acabara de ajustar a altura dos pedestais e o tom dos microfones. Se encostara despojadamente sobre uma caixa acústica posicionada mais ao fundo do palco, enquanto tomava um gole de sua cerveja. Usava uma de suas calças desbotadas e rasgadas nos joelhos, um coturno e uma jaqueta jeans preta jogada sobre uma camiseta do Scorpions. Foi o primeiro a responder ao resmungo do francês.

- Relaxa Pingüim, daqui a pouco ele tá aí.

- O Relâmpago tinha treino, deve estar pra chegar. - continua Shura.

Camus faz uma careta e respira fundo, impaciente.

- Contanto que ele não chegue chapado demais pra tocar...

- Calma, _hombre_! O Aioria nunca foi de deixar a The Gold na mão. Ele sempre tá cravado no tempo e manda muito nos solos.

Saga solta uma gargalhada cínica e se levanta de onde está.

- E não se esqueça que se esse cara chega pro show sem tomar umas, fica um pé no saco e vocês dois acabam no soco.

Câmus faz uma expressão de desprezo, tentando disfarçar sua irritação pelo comentário.

- De qualquer forma, devíamos começar a passar algumas músicas.

- _Come An' Get It_?

Saga sugere, ligando o próprio microfone. A dupla aceita rapidamente com um aceno e iniciam com um pouco de Whitesnake.

Enquanto isso, Shiryu sorri com um aceno de cabeça enquanto cumprimenta o amigo. Sem dizer mais nada, serve-lhe a bebida, um tanto quanto preocupado por saber que era a última chance que tinha de vê-lo sóbrio naquela noite.

- Como vão as coisas, Aioria? Tudo bem? - tentou perguntar ao baterista.

Aioria não respondeu e tomou de sua bebida num único gole enquanto olhava em volta. O chinês conhecia bem aquele silêncio. Os anos de treino com seu tio o haviam ensinado a calar-se quando não tinha nada de bom a dizer. Soava meio grosseiro da forma como Aioria utilizava esta sabedoria, mas Shiryu entendia do gênio do grego o bastante para concluir que era o melhor que ele conseguia fazer para evitar uma sucessiva de xingamentos e reclamações.

O grego, por sua vez, atentou seu olhar mais ao longe, onde uma garota de corpete roxo, uma calça muito justa e maquiagem pesada ajeitava seu penteado ousado, próxima da mesa de som da cabine superior ao palco. Demorando-se em suas curvas do quadril e no decote razoavelmente generoso, sorriu com malícia. Ainda sem tirar os olhos dela, chamou a atenção do bartender.

- China, quem é aquela beldade?

- Inteligente demais pra você.

Aioria finalmente voltou-se para Shiryu com expressão irritada e soltou o seu copo sobre o balcão com desleixo.

- Qual é, chinês de meia tigela?! Vai dizer que já tava de olho nela?

- Claro. Estou sempre atrás de góticas de cabelo cor de lavanda. Sempre fizeram meu tipo.

Respondeu com tranquilidade tamanha que se Aioria não o conhecesse, não saberia que estava sendo irônico. Se perguntava às vezes se todos os orientais teriam a mesma cara abobalhada e uma tranquilidade exagerada, ou se era coisa da família do Sifu.

- Deixa de ser gay, China! Como assim lavanda? Você diz no máximo que é roxo. Lavanda... De que gaiola das loucas você foi buscar essa?!

Shiryu meneou a cabeça, divertido com a indignação do grego e encheu o copo dele com mais uma dose da bebida forte.

- China, você ainda não me disse o nome dela.

- É a nova DJ. Mas e se quiser ter alguma chance, vai ter que começar a ler um pouco. O nome dela é Saori.

- Saori...

Respondeu como se saboreasse a moça enquanto pronunciava seu nome, sem dar a mínima pela provocação do outro. Tomou a segunda dose de whisky de uma vez.

- Sabe, não é todo dia que se vê uma japa gostosa assim, por aí... Ou é só o rosto de boneca com corpo de tábua, ou um corpão numa cara de chihuahua. Mas hoje devo estar com sorte pra alguma coisa! De manhã entreguei umas pizzas pra uma japa ruiva, que puta que pariu!

- E qual das duas você pretende por na sua lista, Aioria?

Disse um Shiryu já um pouco entediado com a falta de sensibilidade do outro.

- As duas, claro! Mas me fala alguma coisa sobre gótica aí. - disse enquanto indicava para que o bartender lhe enchesse o copo novamente.

- Se chamar de gostosa, dá merda. O Saga acabou de tentar.

- Também... Ele tá meio velho pra ela. Mas fala aí, você conhece? Sabe alguma coisa mais importante do que ela se fazer de difícil e não gostar de coroas?

Shiryu ergue uma das sobrancelhas, embasbacado com o exagero sobre a idade de Saga e por ver o amigo esvaziar o terceiro copo como se fosse água.

- Ela é inteligente e parece muito refinada. - continuou enquanto enchia o copo de Aioria mais uma vez.

- Quer dizer fresca ou metida?

- Do tipo que não se impressiona com futilidades e que é educada ao extremo. Não deve precisar desse emprego do mesmo jeito que a gente. Está no primeiro ano de Relações Internacionais, pelo que sei.

Aioria sorriu, satisfeito com as informações e tomando um pouco do seu whisky mais uma vez, voltou seu olhar para a cabine de som, admirando a garota colocar os fones de ouvido enquanto fazia alguns testes.

- Valeu, China. A gente se vê logo mais.

Shiryu meneou a cabeça negativamente. Pela expressão que a banda fazia tocando no palco mais a frente, Aioria devia estar atrasado e não parecia ter pressa alguma, como sempre. Mas ele é que não ia dizer aos outros que o mais novo chegara e estava ocupado em flertar com a DJ.

Aioria afastou-se com o copo ainda na mão e subiu pelas escadas como se caminhasse distraído, conhecendo os ambientes do local. Mas quem reparasse em seu olhar aguçado e perspicaz, saberia exatamente qual era seu verdadeiro foco. Aproximou-se devagar até seu destino e bateu de leve na porta antes de entrar.

A garota olhou-o levemente assustada, retirando os fones.

- Boa noite. Posso te ajudar?

Aioria sorriu. Shiryu tinha razão quanto a polidez. Mas tinha esquecido de contar que os olhos dela eram de um azul esverdeado completamente hipnotizante.

- Sou o batera da banda que vai se apresentar depois do seu som. Vim saber se precisa de alguma ajuda.

O grego foi entrando com a mão no bolso, enquanto terminava sua bebida.

- Bem, até aqui está tudo certo. Obrigada.

Ele lhe sorri sedutor e estende-lhe a mão para cumprimentá-la.

- Aioria.

- Saori.

A oriental retribui o cumprimento, mas ele a surpreende virando-a e puxando-a para si para beijá-la nas costas da mão delicada e cheia de anéis.

- Muito prazer, Saori. - piscou-lhe.

A oriental não esboçou qualquer reação e apenas lhe sorriu simpática.

- Então... Que tipo de rock vocês tocam, Aioria?

- Mais pro clássico. - ele dá de ombros, dando o último gole de sua bebida. - Você pelo visto, deve gostar mais de metal ou melódico.

- Na verdade ouço um pouco de tudo. Depende do humor com o qual eu acordo.

Ele ergue a sobrancelha, abrindo mais o sorriso.

- E o dia do rock é o bom ou o ruim?

- O bom, é claro.

E aquele sorriso mais despojado e aberto lhe arranca completamente os sentidos. Era uma garota realmente surpreendente e encantadora, que ao mesmo tempo parecia tão inatingível quanto uma deusa. E como um bom caçador, quanto maior o desafio, maior era o seu interesse.

- Bom, eu não quero tomar o seu tempo. Se precisar de alguma coisa estamos no palco, bem embaixo de você.

- Obrigada, Aioria.

E saiu dali com um aceno, certo de que damas como ela não gostavam de ser sufocadas. Dando o espaço e o ligeiro desprezo na medida certa, ela mesma acabaria vindo até ele mais tarde e toda aquela suposta "classe" seria esquecida quando estivesse em seus braços. Desceu as escadas otimista, assoviando "_Fly by Night_".

No palco, Saga cantava o refrão de "_Smoke on the Water_" achando graça na expressão irritadiça que o francês mantinha pela ausência do baterista, ainda que estivesse concentrado na sua preciosa guitarra. O grego, bem como seu conterrâneo, não ligava muito para horários e não tinha nenhum problema em se apresentar sem ensaiar, desde que já estivesse tudo certo com o som.

Despreocupado, observava como a distância da platéia era boa: nem longe, nem perto demais. Quando olhou para cima, distraído com a ninfeta que abriria o evento, subitamente parou de cantar. Soltou uma risada e quando Shura e Câmus o encararam perguntando qual era o problema, ele apontou para o que lhe chamara a atenção.

- Ta aí o nosso cara! E pelo visto teve mais sorte com a pequena "deusa" gótica.

Pronunciou a palavra "deusa" mais por ironia que por elogio, ainda ofendido com a frieza com que fora recebido minutos atrás. Os outros dois aproximaram-se dele para ver por si mesmos e avistaram Aioria se retirando da cabine e descendo as escadas.

- Eu te disse, _hombre_, que _mujer_ assim se deixa no gelo pra mais tarde. _Usted no me cree..._

- Fica na sua, _Don Juan_.

Quando Aioria enfim se aproximou, os outros o estavam encarando com um sorriso cúmplice que ele fingiu não perceber.

- E aí pessoal, perdi muita coisa?

O mais jovem escalou o palco pela frente. Cumprimentou Saga e Shura com um aperto de mão e com um aceno de cabeça olhou para Câmus, enquanto largava seu copo vazio em um canto.

- Fala, Pinguim!

- Podia ter chegado mais cedo, Relâmpago.

- Porra, Iceberg, foi mal! Eu não tenho o sangue congelado feito o seu e a gatinha ali em cima me distraiu. Você não sabe o que é isso, mas os latinos aqui me entendem.

- Vamos, seus bunda-moles!

Interrompeu Saga antes que a dupla começasse a se degladear.

- Se não tocarmos alguma coisa logo, eu troco o ensaio por mais umas brejas e foda-se o resto. Espanhol, o que conseguiu com aqueles versos que te passei?

- _Tengo algunas ideas_.

Shura retirou um papel do bolso, desdobrando-o na direção dos demais.

- Criei algumas estrofes que devem resolver. Câmus, Aioria... Vamos precisar de uns sólos aqui e aqui.

- Moleza.

Os dois respondem juntos ao olharem para as anotações. Encararam-se por um segundo, estranhando a sintonia. Mas se tinham algo em comum, era a incrível facilidade em criar passagens musicais e um entusiasmo suficiente para eliminar o menor vestígio de modéstia.

- Manda aí Saga, pra gente pegar a melodia. - Aioria incentivou, enquanto caminhava em direção a bateria.

Os outros também posicionaram os instrumentos musicais, enquanto Saga dava as coordenadas básicas.

Todas as diferenças que existiam entre eles estavam ali desfeitas. Quando o assunto era rock, tornavam-se uma única e perfeita melodia. Aquele era o universo que todos do The Gold Saints dominavam perfeitamente. Eram aficionados pela imensa sensação de prazer que as batidas pesadas lhes proporcionavam e ali se completavam como integrantes de um único corpo.

Logo os vazios da nova música estavam preenchidos e puderam finalizar o tom e os acordes restantes. Não houve muito tempo para ensaiar outras músicas. Ficaram tão concentrados naquelas composições pendentes, que acabaram por perder a noção de tempo e espaço - coisa que só a música, a paixão e a arte são capazes de fazer; e eles tinham as três.

Finalmente deixaram o palco para comer alguma coisa enquanto o bar abria e as primeiras pessoas chegavam. Cada um tinha a sua própria expectativa sobre o aparecimento dos convidados e principalmente das convidadas, imaginando cada qual o seu final perfeito para o tão esperado show.

Enquanto se afastavam, Saori acenou da cabine antes de iniciar seu repertório, fazendo com que Aioria recebesse algumas cotoveladas dos demais.

- Aí, moleque! Mandou bem.

- Saga, _su hermano_ _viene_?

- Se ele não vier, eu mesmo dou cabo de quebrar a cara do safado! Preciso que ele jogue um veco na menina da Kristal Music, pra conseguir uma hora com o Romanoff.

- Acha mesmo que vai dar em alguma coisa?

- Sei lá, Pinguim. O cara é um cubo de gelo feito você, mas não custa tentar.

- Iria ajudar muito se finalmente conseguíssemos gravar um CD.

- E como...

Enquanto jantavam, discutiam sobre assuntos que diziam respeito a banda e divertiam-se com amenidades ou comentários maliciosos sobre mulheres. O bar começava a encher de gente e algumas já estavam dançando na pista iluminada sob o repertório escolhido por Saori.

Os convidados deles também iam chegando um a um, cumprimentando-os e procurando por uma mesa. Mas quando um grupo de mulheres acompanhadas por Misty, Afrodite e Vicenzo entrou no recinto, os quatro soltaram um assovio de admiração em uníssono.

Pelo que se lembravam, o tal "amigo" de Afrodite trabalhava com moda e provavelmente todas aquelas beldades que lhes tirava o fôlego deveriam ser modelos.

Vicenzo vinha cercando uma loira de olhos esverdeados, cabelos longos e lisos, que usava um vestido _voil_ cor-de-rosa na altura dos joelhos e um salto fino de um azul que lhe ressaltava a tatuagem de camaleão no tornozelo.

Afrodite conversava elegantemente com outra loira de pernas estonteantes, de cabelos mais dourados e rebeldes porém igualmente longos, que trajava um tomara que caia pink um pouco acima dos joelhos e de corte tipo sereia com babados nas pontas.

Misty, com aquele jeito tresloucado de sempre, vinha conversando animadamente com mais três garotas. Uma de sotaque italiano, altiva e elegante, tinha cabelos de um castanho muito claro até os ombros e a pele levemente bronzeada, vestia uma jaqueta sintética verde sobre uma camisa de seda roxa e uma calça clara que lhe ressaltava a curva acentuada do quadril sob o salto alto igualmente roxo.

A segunda, tinha os cabelos negros como os olhos, mas via-se no formato do rosto os seus traços gregos e delicados. Trajava uma blusa vermelha de ombros caídos, com uma serpente lilás estampada. Uma minissaia azul escura e uma sandália de mesma cor completava-lhe o visual casual-chic.

A última garota tinha aquele porte sóbrio e europeu típico, a pele muito pálida, os cabelos ainda mais negros e longos que a outra, com olhos de um violeta muito raro e um vestido preto muito justo com mangas longas e decote generoso ressaltando-lhe o busto.

- Pelo menos pra isso, aquele afeminado serve...

Câmus resmugou, sorrindo discretamente para os amigos, ante aquela visão deslumbrante.

- Fato. - os outros três concordam ao mesmo tempo.

- Espero que a mesa delas fique bem na frente do palco... - completou Aioria.

- Aquela de jaqueta é a italiana _caliente_, que falei para _ustedes_. - apontou Shura.

- Gostosa pra caralho! - concordou, Saga. - A gente deixa ela pra você. Mas só porque graças ao boiola da moda tem gata de sobra junto com eles!

E foi ainda admirando e comentando sobre aquelas garotas e outras que também estavam chegando, que eles voltaram para o palco, para a tão esperada apresentação da The Gold Saints.

CONTINUA...

**N.A.: **Aos pouquinhos vou desencalhando, rs... Muitas coisas para rolar nesse show e nos outros que virão... Espero que aquelas que acompanhem a história continuem com essa paciência de jó para esperar as atualizações e que, claro, continuem gostando da história!


End file.
